


Not Every Experiment Has Scientific Merit

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Ice Play, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: Hux likes to experiment in the bedroom, but if he isn't careful sometimes he becomes the test subject.Written for the prompt: Maybe some kylux nipple play?





	

**Author's Note:**

> [epiccuppycakes](http://epiccuppycakes.tumblr.com/) gave me a prompt for nipple play, and this is what happened.

Hux ran his fingers over the clamps on the table top.  They practically gleamed in the light of the studio.  He squeezed them and judged the amount of resistance they gave to be sufficient but not too much.  He smiled to himself as he looked over at Ren who was sleeping peacefully on the bed in the center of the room.  His long limbs were spread, taking up as much space as possible.  Kylo was hard to ignore.

Walking across the room in nothing but his briefs, Hux plotted his approach.  These things couldn’t be rushed into after all.  Ren wasn’t one to leave himself open to halfcocked attacks.  Hux paused, thinking better of an unarmed approach.

Hux walked back to the table.  He picked up the little bowl that was sitting beside the clamps, and he went to the bed.  He plucked an ice cube out of the bowl and placed it in his mouth before putting the bowl on the nightstand.  

Without waiting a beat, he slid onto the bed and rubbed against Ren’s bare body like a cat demanding affection.  It worked like a charm.

Kylo hummed softly, his arm wrapping around Hux’s waist to pull him close.  

Hux smiled, running his fingertips down Kylo’s strong chest lightly.  Kylo caught his fingers and brought them to his mouth, sucking them between his lips one by one.

It was Hux’s turn to hum in appreciation, but while Kylo was distracted he leaned over his chest and kissed his left nipple. He made sure to hold the ice back until Kylo tightened his grip on him.  

Hux wrapped his arm around Ren and sucked the nipple into his mouth, pushing the melting ice cube against it.

“Fu—” Kylo’s cry became a moan as Hux suckled at the hardened bud.  

Holding the sliver of ice between his teeth, Hux circled it around Ren’s nipple.  He glanced up as Kylo sucked harder on his middle finger, loving the way Kylo used Hux’s body to help him maintain control.

Hux pulled back, holding Kylo’s gaze as he bit the piece of ice in half.  He crunched it between his teeth while he gave Kylo a cheshire grin.  He pulled his finger from Kylo’s slack mouth, dragging it over Kylo’s bottom lip.

“Good morning,” Hux said, trailing his wet index finger down Kylo’s throat and down the cleft of his chest.  

“You are scheming,” Ren accused even as he arched his back into the light touch of Hux’s hand.

“I don’t scheme,” Hux retorted, bringing his finger over to Kylo’s right nipple and circling it ever so slowly.

“Saying it with conviction doesn’t make it true,” Kyo said, stretching his arms above his head and gripping the slats of the headboard.  It was a silent invitation for Hux to attempt his worst.  Kylo prided himself on being able to keep up with all of Hux’s experimentation, and he tended to enjoy the majority of it because he was equal parts sensitive and enthusiastic.

“Don’t move,” Hux ordered, getting up again.

“Where would I go exactly?  I’m naked, and you literally tore my shirt off of me last night,” Kyo asked him.  It had been patently ridiculous too, not because Hux had torn the shirt in half but because he’d tried to fold it neatly afterwards—as though Kylo would be wearing it later, and he didn’t want it to wrinkle.

Hux leveled him with a stern look, but he didn’t say anything.  He was took preoccupied with the clamps waiting for him.  He picked them up off the table and closed his fist around them.  

When he turned back to Ren, Ren had another ice cube in his large hands and was circling his right nipple with it.  Hux smirked.  Sometimes it was too easy.  Ren loved to push himself, and if Hux presented him with an avenue to do such he’d jump at it.

“Hold it there,” Hux said.  It wasn’t so much an order as a request.  Hux wanted to watch it melt against his heartbeat, dripping down his chest.

“Like this?” Kylo asked, balancing the cube beside his nipple and removing his hand.  

Hux bit his lip.  “Tease,” he accused as he saw a droplet resting on Kylo’s nipple.

“You don’t think I’d let you do all the teasing, do you?” Kylo asked, plucking another cube out of the bowl and throwing it at Hux.  

Hux dodged it, watching as the cube on Kylo’s chest slid down his belly toward his erection.  It was an enticing image.  Hux approached him like a predator, stalking across the room.  He didn’t pause as he straddled Kylo again, flicking the sliver of ice away before seating himself just above Kylo’s cock.

“Do you see these?” Hux asked, holding out his hand and opening it to reveal the clamps.

Kylo nodded, wrapping his hands around Hux’s calves.  His tongue peeked out to wet his lips like he was looking at something delicious.

“Would you like to find out what they do?” Hux asked this time picking up one and squeezing it open.

“Only if you show me on yourself first,” Kylo told him.  

Hux came up short, narrowing his eyes at Kylo. This was why one did not approach Kylo without caution.  Knowing it might have come to this, Hux had of course tested them on himself. He’d embarrassed himself in his briefs when he’d given them a good flick.  He’d repeated the experiment until he could handle them without embarrassing himself in front of Kylo.

“Very well,” Hux said, taking a steadying breath and offering the clips to Kylo.

Kylo took them in one hand and closed his fingers around them before pulling Hux forward.  Ren’s free hand landed on Hux’s almost flat chest, rubbing roughly against his left nipple.  

Hux gasped as Kylo removed his hand long enough to stick it in the bowl of ice water.  It slapped against Hux’s chest again, and Hux groaned as Kylo’s cold, wet thumb rubbed his nipple.  He pinched it between his fingers before dragging Hux up until he could wrap his lips around Hux’s nipple.

Gripping the headboard, Hux tried to support himself as Kylo sucked his nipple.  He tongued at it and nipped before sucking hard again.

Hux cursed as Kylo grabbed his ass and encouraged him to rub against him as Kylo practically feasted on him.  Hux wasn’t ready when Kylo pulled back and placed the clamp over his abused nipple. He cried out, eyes rolling back as the sensitized nipple was squeezed by the clamp.  

“I think the other deserves the same treatment,” Kylo said, studying his work as he bucked against Hux.  He retrieved another ice cube and popped it in his mouth before latching onto Hux’s other nipple.

Hux panted hard, trying to control his body’s response to the overwhelming sensation of his nipples getting so much attention.  This wasn’t the same as doing it himself.  Kylo was overwhelming at his most sedate times.

“I love your chest,” Kylo told him between mouthing his nipple and teasing it with the melting ice cube.

Hux barely heard the praise as he felt like a freight train was traveling through the room.  It was all roaring pleasure as Kylo’s fingers dipped beneath the waistband of Hux’s underwear, grabbing his ass firmly and guiding his hips.

Hux could do little more than let Kylo have his way as Kylo teased his nipple with his tongue then placed a clamp over that one as well.

“I think I like this,” Kylo told him, running his thumb along the very gentle curve on the underside of Hux’s left pec.  Hux shook, bowing his head forward.  

“Then wouldn’t you like to join the fun?” he asked, trying to keep his voice steady but failing miserably.

“Oh, I’m having fun.  I actually brought my own toys too,” Kylo said, stretching up and nipping at Hux’s neck.

“And what would those be?” Hux asked.

Kylo smiled, reaching over and opening the drawer in the bedside table.  Usually it just housed condoms and lubricant, but Kylo removed a weighted chain from the drawer.

“I may have found your little clamps the other day,” Kylo admitted, and Hux cursed himself for leaving them somewhere Kylo might snoop.  

“You aren’t playing fair,” Hux gasped as Kylo flicked one of the clamps.  He was close, but he couldn’t let Ren win this.

“It’s more fun to have the upper hand,” Kylo told him, clipping the chain to the right clamp them attaching the other end to the left.

Hux cried out.  The weight of the chain put constant pressure on his nipples, and it felt like an electrical storm tingling up and down his spine and straight to his gut.

Hux didn't really know if he wanted to best Kylo at this point. Clearly, the experiment was a success. It just happened to be a success on Hux. There was really no losing when losing felt this good. A voice at the back of his head reminded him that his pride would not agree once he'd gotten off, but Hux was tempted to ignore it.

“Stop straddling me. Want you against me,” Kylo said, squeezing Hux's ass. “And lose the underwear. I don't know why you insist on wearing them constantly,” he added, pulling the waistband and letting it snap against Hux's skin.

“Bastard,” Hux said, getting off of Ren.

“I wish.”

“Please keep your daddy issues out of my bed,” Hux said, shimmying out of his underwear and folding them neatly. He placed them on the nightstand beside the bowl of ice, and he dipped his fingers into the water and flicked it at Ren for the eye roll he gave him.

“Like you keep your weird need to fold all of your clothes neatly even when we're tearing it off each other?” Kylo retorted, reaching up and pulling Hux back to bed by the chain connected to his nipples.

Hux moaned loudly instead of arguing, unable to think of a proper response when he felt like he might just melt to the floor.

“That's more like it. I should use this method more often,” Kylo teased, helping Hux to lie on top of him so that their erections rubbed together.

Hux whimpered as the pleasure from the clamps mixed with the pleasure from their contact, and he felt like he might just faint.

“Kiss me,” Kylo said, reaching around the nape of Hux's neck and guiding him down. Hux went with it, kissing Kylo passionately as they rolled their hips against each other.

The world seemed like a blur as Kylo began to moan into the kiss, but Hux pulled together his last bit of coherence to quickly remove the clamp on his left nipple and before Kylo could react, attach it to Kylo's right nipple. By some grace, Hux didn't fumble it, and Kylo cried out and arched his back at the sudden pressure over his nipple.

The weight of the chain and the movement of their bodies caused the clamps to tug repeatedly as they moved in counter rhythm to each other. Hux gripped Kylo's biceps as he held himself up, and Kylo gripped Hux's hips tightly.

Neither of them attempted to remove the clamp that connected them. Instead, they moved together, sharing in the pleasure that tinged on pain.

Hux grunted as Kylo practically slammed his hand into the bowl of ice water before bringing it between them and stroking their cocks. Hux felt the chill of an ice cube against him, and he panted as it added another layer to what he was feeling.

“I'm close,” Kylo whispered as Hux leaned in to kiss him.

“And you think I'm not?” Hux retorted, shaking as Kylo teased the head of his cock his a wet thumb.

“Sit up a little,” Kylo encouraged him. He stopped stroking them and helped Hux lift himself enough that the chain was almost taut.

“Oh...” Hux gasped, feeling like he might scream if he didn't clamp his mouth shut.

Kylo pushed him just a little farther, and they both cried out as the clamps pulled at their sensitive skin. Hux's gut clenched and he felt his release spread between their bodies. Kylo was right there with him, shaking beneath him as he guided Hux back to him.

Both of them panted heavily as they came back down. Hux collapsed on Kylo before he could untethered them. Kylo held him securely and breathed against Hux's hair.

“Can I remove them?” Kylo asked. It wasn't so much for permission but to make sure that Hux was thoroughly prepared. Hux just nodded, not really trusting his voice.

Kylo whimpered as he unclamped himself, then he gently opened Hux's. Hux felt his balls give another feeble squeeze as he was suddenly free, and he groaned as he felt the wetness between them grow.

Hux wasn't expecting Kylo to roll him onto his back. He struggled until Kylo kissed him softly. “Relax,” he said, holding Hux's arms against the bed and leaning in to lick gently at Hux's chest.

His nipples were beyond sensitive, and each little pass of Kylo's tongue had him shaking in Kylo's arms.

“I thought _I_ was sensitive,” Kylo said, laughing softly as he breathed on Hux's left nipple. Even that sent tremors down Hux's spine.

“Are you planning to torture me?” Hux asked, wondering what Kylo's plan was now.

“Are you withholding information that I need to get out of you?” Kylo asked, dipping in to suckle gently at Hux's right nipple.

Hux arched his back, moaning loudly as he felt his body convulse and his balls tighten. Kylo didn't stop though, cupping Hux's left side and rubbing his chest gently. There wasn't much to cup as Hux didn't have pecs as developed as Ren did, but that didn't stop it from feeling good. Kylo knew just the amount of pressure to make it feel reassuring without being overwhelming to his aching nipple.

Kylo rolled off of him when Hux was in a state of delirium. His whole body tingled, and he was absolutely exhausted.

“Come back here. I need to reciprocate,” Hux ordered.

Kylo had the audacity to laugh. “Like you could manage that right now,” he said.

“Sit on my goddamn chest and lean over me. You are not getting away that easily,” Hux said sharply, but several of the words came out slurred.

Kylo continued to laugh, but he did as he was told. He straddled Hux and leaned down until his chest was pressed to Hux's face.  

Hux mouthed at Kylo's nipple using his hand to massage the other. Kylo just hummed in appreciation until Hux began to worry the bud with his teeth. That earned him a sharp cry, and Kylo nearly collapsed on top of him.

Using his free hand, Hux stroked Kylo's thigh. When Kylo's breathing was once again as erratic as his own, he gently tipped Kylo over onto his side and snuggled close. Neither of them had the energy to clean themselves up, and they drifted off with each other's come still sticking to them and the sheets.

Hux's nipples ached when he woke, and when he looked down they were still hard. Kylo was passed out next to him, snoring softly. Hux glanced over at him before gently rubbing his own chest. The reaction was instantaneous. He watched as his cock slowly began to fill.

Smirking to himself, Hux lifted the clamps and chain from the bed where Kylo had tossed them. Biting his lip he carefully opened them both and reached for Kylo's exposed chest. Patience, that's what it took to win a war even if the war was just an exchange of pleasure.

Kylo groaned as the clamps closed over his nipples. “Round two?” he asked, stretching with his eyes still closed.

“For trustworthy findings, the experiment needs to be repeated,” Hux said, straddling Kylo's hips.

“You aren't even a scientist,” Kylo mumbled, wrapping his hand around Hux's thighs and rubbing them gently.

“If I was, I'd keep you, my faithful test subject, in a cage where all of the lab rats belong,” Hux said, rocking against him.

“Is that the next experiment?” Kylo asked, moaning as Hux tugged at the chain.

“That could definitely be arranged.”


End file.
